Love Magic
by Miyu Mayada
Summary: Naruto adalah atlet karate nasional yang mengacaukan pertunjukan sulap 'Sasuke Magic Show'. Kenapa? ia kira Sasuke dalam bahaya, Jadi ia menyelamatkan Sasuke yang tengah melakukan atraksi sulap itu... alhasil... Read n Review please.../SasuNaru/Yaoi/Boys love/moga Minna sukaa...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Warning! SN/ Yaoi/SasuNaru (Of Course! Always!) , Gaje (Abiiiizzzz), TYPO (Bangeeet), OOC (Out of Character), and masih banyak kekurangan lainnya, harap dimaklumi, ya... Minna-chaaan :* Jangan lupa di Read (kalo suka :D, kalo enggak :'( nggak apa-apa kok :) ) and jgan lupa kirim review bwt perbaikan...**

 **Oh iya, makasih buat Minna yang udah read atau review cerita Miyu...**

 **Moga Minna-chan suka cerita Miyu kali ini...**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **An Arogant Magician**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto, kau ada tugas di sekolah besok ?" tanya seorang pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik sambil mengunyah apel di tangannya. Irisnya menatap tajam ke arah iris safir polos yang tengah memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam tas.

Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya kemudian mengangkat kepalanya sedikit tanda bahwa pemuda dengan iris safir yang bernama Naruto itu sedang berpikir.

"Hmm... Tidak ada, Kiba." Kata pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu sambil menggeleng pelan, kemudian ia segera menyandang tas polo-nya yang berwarna hitam itu ke bahu kirinya setelah ia yakin tidak ada barang yang tertinggal.

"Bagus kalau begitu! Aku, Shika, Gaara dan Neji akan menonton Sasuke Magic Show besok, kau mau ikut?" tanya laki-laki yang dipanggil Kiba itu. Ia merangkul pemuda pirang yang terlihat polos itu sambil tersenyum lima jari.

"Wah, _Moon Light Magician_ yang sering di tv itu?... Hm.. bagaimana, ya? Bukannya besok kita masih bekerja?" Tanya Naruto sambil menggosok dagunya dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya.

"Tenang saja, Naruto. Aku sudah bilang pada Bos kalau kita akan menonton Sasuke Magic Show besok." Kata Kiba sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Hmm... tumben sekali, bagaimana caramu menghasut bos kita yang keras kepala itu, Kiba?" tanya Naruto penasaran, karena setahunya, pemilik _bakery_ tempat dia bekerja itu sangat ambisius dan keras kepala. Bahkan si bos pemilik _bakery_ itu memberikan Target Minimal Pendapatan (TMP) setiap harinya. Jika tidak mencapai target sampai pukul 12.30 siang para karyawan harus rela memakai kostum-kostum binatang atau menyebar pamflet untuk menarik perhatian pengunjung di Konoha Fun Park tempat _bakery_ mereka berdiri.

"Ck, aku tidak menghasutnya... malah Bos Kakuzu bilang, kalau ada karyawan lain yang mau menonton Ia persilahkan. Hanya saja, setiap harinya hanya boleh lima orang yang pergi menonton. Dan.. seperti yang kau tahu laah.. Oh iya, kau tidak sedang berlatih untuk turnamen, kan?" kata Kiba sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tahu terkadang temannya yang berambut kuning cerah itu sering meminta izin pada bos mereka untuk menghadapi turnamen-turnamen karate. Ia juga pernah dengar dari pacarnya-Shikamaru- yang satu sekolah dengan Naruto, kalau Naruto tidak pernah kalah dalam turnamen karate yang pernah ia ikuti, malah ia selalu menyabet medali emas di setiap turnamen karate itu. Ya.. Kiba sih kurang percaya dengan yang dikatakan Shikamaru, apalagi melihat kelakuan Naruto selama bekerja benar-benar jauh dari kata 'sangar' dan menakutkan.

Naruto diam sebentar mencoba mengingat kembali jadwal turnamennya.

"Sepertinya tidak ada.." kata Naruto setelah beberapa detik diam dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Kiba berjingkrak senang.

"Yosh! Kami akan menunggumu di stasiun Konoha jam 12 tepat. Jangan sampai terlambat. Kalau kau sampai terlambat... " Kiba sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Aura gelap mulai terasa di sekeliling Kiba membuat Naruto yang sejatinya seorang anak dojo merinding seketika. Kiba tampak meremas tinjunya sambil sesekali memutarnya memberi kesan kalau bocah Inuzuka itu tidak main-main dengan ancamannya.

"e..e.. I..iya.. akan ku usahakan, agar tiba di sana tepat waktu. Soalnya..." Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Cengiran lebar tak lepas dari wajah tan manisnya yang selalu menggoda para seme mesum untuk berpikiran yang tidak-tidak terhadap bocah rubah nan manis ini.

Kiba mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat di depan hidung Naruto.

"Aku-tidak-mau-dengar-alasan, titik. Ya sudah, aku duluan... Jaa ne..." kata Kiba sambil berlari kecil dan menyetop sebuah taksi lalu berlalu dari hadapan Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya kemudian mengambil sepedanya yang terparkir di sisi _bakery_ tempat ia bekerja part time.

.

.

 **PUKUL 12.30**

"Sial! Di mana bocah kuning itu!" seru Kiba kesal sambil terus mondar mandir di hadapan ketiga pemuda lain yang masih terlihat tenang dan sabar.

Tiba-tiba...

"Kiba! Aku datang! Aku datang!" teriak seorang laki-laki bersurai kuning yang menjadi tokoh utama kita ini. Peluh membanjiri tubuh tannya yang masih terbalut seragam putih khas karateka, di tangan kanannya sabuk berwarna hitam melambai-lambai dengan lembut.

"Pura-pura tidak kenal." Kata Kiba membalik tubuhnya supaya Naruto yang jelas-jelas sudah menjadi daya tarik di stasiun itu tidak melihat ke arahnya.

"Mendokusei." Kata Shikamaru-pacar Kiba-, sambil mengorek lubang telinganya yang terasa dihantam palu setelah mendengar suara 'eksotis' nan menghancurkan milik Naruto.

"Haaah..." Gaara dan Neji hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan teman satu kelasnya yang benar-benar tidak-tahu-malu-itu.

.

 **Di Dalam Kereta**

"Kenapa kau terlambat, HAH!" Kiba mulai meledak setelah Naruto telah mengganti pakaiannya di kamar mandi kereta. Naruto hanya bisa menanggapi ledakan amarah Kiba dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Maaf, Kiba... Sensei menyuruhku berlatih sebentar sebelum pulang sekolah."kata Naruto sambil mengusap tengkuknya dengan lembut karena ia merasa bersalah telah membuat Kiba dan temannya yang lain menunggu.

"Sudahlah, Kiba. Yang penting dia sudah berada di dalam kereta ini bersama Kita."kata Neji yang merasa jengah dengan pertengkaran bodoh yang sering dilakukan kedua teman sekelasnya itu.

"Kau juga! Setidaknya telepon kami jika terlambat." Telunjuk Neji terarah ke depan wajah Naruto yang masih memamerkan senyum lima jarinya itu.

Tiba-tiba..

Dor! Dor!

Suara tembakan yang melengking itu langsung masuk kedalam indera pendengaran keempat pemuda yang tampak masih bersitegang itu.

"Ada apa?" seru Kiba langsung meloncat dari tempat duduknya.

"Gerbong ini sudah dibajak, jadi sebaiknya kalian keluarkan seluruh uang dan barang berharga kalian. Jika tidak, pistol ini akan melubangi kepala kalian." Kata seorang laki-laki bertopeng sambil memegang pistol di kedua tangannya. Tak lama kemudian 3 orang laki-laki lain yang juga bertopeng dan memegang pistol mulai mendatangi setiap penumpang untuk menjarah uang dan barang berharga mereka.

Kiba tampak harap-harap cemas, karena diantara mereka berempat hanya dia yang bukan berasal dari klub bela diri. Shikamaru tampak biasa saja, malah ia sesekali menguap dan menganggap para pembajak kereta itu membosankan. Ya... dia adalah Shikamaru Nara siswa kelas 2 yang menjadi Ketua klub Judo di Konoha High School (KHS). Perlu kalian ketahui Ia mendapat julukan Rusa Bertaring karena ditakuti lawan ketika di area pertandingan, bukan hanya dari kekuatan fisiknya yang ditakuti tapi kecerdasan otaknya yang dapat membuat lawannya kewalahan oleh serangan improvisasi yang dia lakukan ketika bertanding. Gaara pun sama seperti Shikamaru, malah ia tampak cuek dengan teriakan dari penumpang yang ketakutan oleh ancaman pistol itu. Matanya sengaja ia tutup mencoba menenangkan dirinya untuk tidak terpancing dan membuat keributan yang membuat keadaan bertambah kacau. Meski ia seorang atlet Taekwondo yang terkenal dengan tendangannya yang mematikan, ia lebih memilih diam jika keadaannya tidak terlalu merepotkan dirinya. Matanya terbuka perlahan kemudian menoleh ke arah Neji yang tengah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Pacar Gaara yang dikenal dengan kecepatan tangannya dalam kendo itu juga terlihat sangat tenang dan santai padahal di dalam gerbong 13 yang mereka tempati ini tengah dijarah habis-habisan oleh 4 orang pembajak.

.

Oh Iya! Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji dan Naruto satu sekolah tetapi beda kelas sedangkan Kiba menjadi teman mereka semenjak berada di _Kakuzu's Bakery_ tempat mereka bekerja part time.

.

"Shika, bagaimana ini?" Kiba mulai khawatir. Ia meremas tangan Shikamaru untuk menenangkan dirinya yang benar-benar ketakutan saat ini.

"Kau tenang saja, ada orang itu."kata Shikamaru sambil menunjuk laki-laki bersurai kuning yang terlihat sengaja memainkan _smartphone_ -nya untuk mencari perhatian para pembajak.

"Tapi... mereka memakai pistol, Shika..." Kiba benar-benar takut, apalagi ia tidak yakin jika Naruto yang terlihat bodoh dan penakut itu bisa melindungi mereka.

"Ah terlalu lama." Kata Naruto agak keras. Ia pun memasukkan _smartphone_ -nya ke dalam celana jeansnya dengan santai, kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah toilet. Sukses membuat Kiba cengo melihat ke-idiot-an Naruto di tengah pembajakan gerbong kereta yang mereka tumpangi tersebut.

"Hei, kau yang memakai jaket kuning! Kembali ke tempatmu!" teriak salah satu dari pembajak itu setelah melihat Naruto yang dengan santai meninggalkan tempat duduknya padahal gerbong mereka jelas-jelas sedang dibajak. Pistol bermoncong satu itu terarah ke kepala Naruto yang masih dengan sikap acuh tak acuhnya.

"Shika... "Kiba menatap Shikamaru dengan Puppy eyes no Jutsu miliknya meminta agar Shikamaru bisa menolong Naruto dengan ke-idiot-an yang dia miliki. Shikamaru hanya menyeringai sambil terus menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Lihat saja, dear... kau belum tahu sisi lain dari bocah kuning itu.." bisik Shikamaru. Ia kembali menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"ck, kalian terlalu lama! Cepat rampok aku." Kata Naruto sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti orang yang menyerah.

"Bocah sialan!" salah satu dari pembajak itu mulai kesal. Ia segera menembakkan pistolnya tepat di dahi Naruto.

Dor!

Naruto menghindar sambil menatap tajam pembajak itu. Peluru itu seakan-akan hanya mampu melubangi udara yang terasa semakin panas, padahal digerbong itu terdapat 3 AC yang full dinyalakan.

Naruto berlari ke arah empat pembajak yang siap siaga dengan pistol mereka, kaki jenjangnya terpacu seperti piston menerjang dengan sekejap satu persatu pembajak itu. Naruto tidak memberikan waktu pada mereka untuk menembakkan pelurunya. Apalagi Pukulan Naruto yang sekeras beton itu pun tidak akan bisa dilupakan oleh para pembajak itu, karena pukulan yang tak terlihat itu sanggup menghancurkan tulang rusuk mereka hanya dalam satu kali pukulan.

Belum sampai satu menit empat pembajak itu tumbang sambil memegang tulang rusuk dan kaki mereka yang mati rasa setelah menerima tendangan dan pukulan telak dari pemuda yang mendapat julukan pangeran karate itu.

"Ah, ayolah paman. Kita bersenang-senang lagi." Kata Naruto sambil memamerkan senyum lima jarinya yang manis itu.

Dor!

Sebuah peluru terarah ke dada Naruto, tapi ia menghindar dengan memiringkan tubuhnya sehingga peluru yang dimuntahkan oleh salah satu anggota pembajak itu hanya melubangi dinding besi yang berada di belakang Naruto.

"Ah, sudahlah... kalian benar-benar membosankan."kata Naruto sambil mengelus tengkuknya dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya tadi.

"Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara jangan diam saja! Ayo bantu aku mengikat paman-paman yang membosankan ini."kata Naruto sambil menarik ketiga temannya yang juga terkenal dengan kehebatan bela diri mereka.

"Ck,ya...ya..."

Neji, Shikamaru dan Gaara pun mengikat keempat pembajak itu dan mengamankan pistol mereka, sedangkan Kiba mulai mengotak-atik handphone-nya untuk menelpon polisi.

"Cih, bocah kuning itu malah kabur." Kata Gaara kesal setelah berhasil mengikat pembajak gerbong kereta yang mereka tumpangi.

"Oh, Naruto.. dia tadi keluar gerbong. Mungkin mau ke gerbong depan menemui masinis." Kata Kiba sambil memegang handphone-nya.

"Haah... bagaimana bisa staf kereta ini tidak ada yang tahu kalau gerbong ini dibajak."kata Neji. Kaki jenjangnya ia ajak kembali ketempat duduk setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

BRAK!

Pintu gerbong mereka terbuka lebar menampilkan sorang pemuda berkulit tan dan berambut kuning cerah dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Nah, untuk para penumpang harap berjalan perlahan menuju gerbong depan, kecuali penumpang yang bernama Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru dan Kiba. Mereka harus tetap menunggu di sini." Kata Naruto sambil mempersilahkan penumpang lain untuk menuju gerbong depan, karena gerbong mereka pasti akan diselidiki lebih lanjut oleh polisi yang tengah menunggu di Stasiun Sunagakure

.

"Hehehe... sebentar lagi kita akan sampai!"kata Naruto sambil berjingkrak senang.

"Ka..kau tidak shock Naruto? kau masih ingin menonton pertunjukan sulap itu?" kata Kiba yang langsung ingin membatalkan niatnya semula karena kejadian pembajakan itu. Dia masih shock apalagi kejadian tadi membuat dia merasakan bagaimana perasaan saat dibajak seperti yang sering ia tonton di televisi.

"Apa?! Membatalkannya? Tidak akan! Kita sudah jauh-jauh datang kesini." Kata Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang pura-pura kesal.

"Iya, Kiba... Naruto benar, sayang sekali kalau kita tidak menonton pertunjukan itu." Kata Neji sambil melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 13.14 siang.

"masih 16 menit lagi." Sambung Gaara.

 _"Kepada seluruh penumpang, kereta kita akan tiba di stasiun Sunagakure. Harap periksa kembali barang anda dan terima kasih telah melakukan perjalanan bersama kami."_

Setelah mendengar atensi itu, Naruto berjalan menuju keempat pembajak yang sedang menahan amarah sekaligus sakit yang mereka rasakan disekujur tubuh setelah menerima sedikit 'pelajaran' dari Naruto.

.

.

 **Other Side**

Di sebuah ruangan luas bernuansa dark blue tampak seorang laki-laki berambut raven mencuat ke atas duduk di hadapan televisi yang tengah menyiarkan berita siang ini.

Iris onyx sang pemuda tidak teralih dari televisi itu, sesekali ia meraih cangkir teh yang berada di meja penuh ukiran yang terletak dihadapannya itu dengan tenang dan santai.

 _"Telah terjadi pembajakan di Gerbong 13 kereta listrik Konoha Express yang berangkat dari Konoha menuju Suna siang ini. Polisi segera meringkus pembajak yang telah lebih dulu diamankan kelima pemuda yang berada di gerbong yang sama dengan pembajak tersebut..."_

KLIK

"Masih sempat menonton, Sasuke?" kata seorang laki-laki berambut panjang yang diikat kendur sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Di tangan kirinya bertengger manis remot control yang baru saja mematikan televisi di hadapan laki-laki dengan rambut raven mencuat yang ia panggil dengan Sasuke tadi.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan melewat laki-laki berkuncir yang tampak lebih tua darinya itu.

"Bersiap-siaplah di belakang panggung, Otoutou. Penonton sudah berdatangan dan 10 menit lagi pertunjukanmu akan dimulai." Laki-laki berambut panjang itu berjalan dengan cepat untuk menyamai langkah laki-laki beriris dan berambut sama dengannya itu.

"Aku tahu, baka-aniki." Katanya dan Sasuke pun memakai jas hitam yang biasa ia pakai untuk pertunjukan.

Pertunjukan? Ya.. Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang pesulap yang namanya sering dibicarakan dan dipuja-puja oleh banyak orang. Bukan hanya pertunjukannya yang memukau, tetapi daya tariknya sebagai seorang laki-laki benar-benar membuat siapa saja bertekuk lutut di depannya. Tubuh indah dengan otot-ototnya yang terlatih, kaki jenjangnya yang berbalut kulit berwarna putih porselen, iris kelamnya yang dapat membuat semua orang tersedot layaknya _black hole,_ serta rambutnya yang mencuat membuat penampilannya bertambah memukau. Ah! Jangan lupakan kejeniusan otaknya dalam membuat pertunjukan-pertunjukan sayangnya, si pesulap yang mendapat julukan _Moon Light Magician_ ini belum mempunyai seseorang yang spesial hidupnya, padahal diusianya yang menginjak 23 tahun itu para gadis sudah panjang mengantri supaya mendapat lirikan dari sang pesulap. Sayang sungguh sayang, sang pesulap yang berdarah bangsawan Uchiha ini tidak tertarik sama sekali.

.

.

"Ck, kenapa lama sekali.. aku sudah tidak sabar." Kata Naruto sambil meremas tangannya. Dua soft drink yang tadi ia beli di depan gedung pun sudah habis karena ia benar-benar penasaran dengan aksi langsung pesulap yang hanya bisa dilihatnya dari televisi itu.

"Kita baru 8 menit duduk di sini, baka!" kata Kiba sambil menggeplak kepala kuning milik Naruto.

"Ittaii! Sakit... Kiba jahat!" kata Naruto sambil mengelus pelan kepalanya yang baru saja digeplak oleh Kiba. Bibir pink cherry-nya ia majukan beberapa senti sehingga kesan imutnya tertangkap oleh mata Kiba yang masih geram padanya.

"Huh! Rasakan!" kata Kiba sambil mendengus kesal.

Kiba tidak dapat memungkiri jika atlet karate yang sekarang berada di sampingnya itu benar-benar tidak terlihat sangar, malah sebaliknya terkesan lugu, manis dan imut. Haah... Mungkin lawannya yang ada di arena pertandingan langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal jika tahu atau melihat sifat asli si Pangeran Karate yang katanya dapat menumbangkan seorang atlet berbobot 120 kg di ajang _Karate Tour_ tahun lalu dalam waktu tak lebih dari setengah menit itu. Ya.. Naruto juga secara tidak langsung sudah mengajarkan pada kita bahwa jangan pernah menilai seseorang dari ciri fisik atau penampilannya. Lihat saja, laki-laki berambut kuning cerah itu sangat berisik berbeda sekali dengan kebanyakan karateka atau seseorang yang menekuni ilmu bela diri lainnya, seperti Neji, Gaara dan Shikamaru yang sekarang masih sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba lampu di gedung pertunjukan itu mati dan hanya menyorot sosok laki-laki tinggi yang tengah berdiri di panggung dengan angkuh. Wajahnya yang seputih porselen itu tampak menyunggingkan sebuah seringai yang membuat para gadis terkesima melihatnya.

"KYAAAAA... Sasuke-sama... KYAAA..." teriakan-teriakan mulai menggema membuat Naruto sadar jika suara cempreng itu benar-benar mengganggu.

Laki-laki tadi tampak memperlihatkan kedua telapak tangannya kepada penonton , sebuah seringai masih terukir manja di wajah tampan pesulap itu membuat teriakan cempreng para kaum hawa semakin terasa menusuk pendengaran Naruto. Ah! Bukan hanya Naruto, keempat temannya juga merasakan hal yang sama. # _poor Naruto CS_.

Buush!

Dari tangan pesulap itu muncul api yang tampak menyembur kecil setelah itu ia memainkan jemarinya dan...

Zrut

Sebuah tongkat hitam sepanjang 1 meter muncul setelah api tersebut padam.

"Wuih! Hebaaatt!" seru Naruto kagum. Ia bertepuk tangan heboh tanpa melihat keempat temannya yang cengo dengan kelakuan Naruto yang tampak akan ikut-ikutan seperti kaum hawa yang berteriak girang itu.

.

Berbagai sulap mulai di tunjukan oleh _Moon Light Magician_ itu. Mulai dari yang ringan sampai yang terlihat menegangkan. Seperti sang pesulap yang diikat dan dibakar, namun sang pesulap menghilang setelah sang asisten menarik sebuah tirai berwarna hitam menutupi sang pesulap. Tak lama setelah itu, lampu sorot menerangi sang pesulap yang tengah berdiri di tangga bangku penonton dengan sikap angkuhnya.

"Kereeen! Aku tak menyesal kau ajak ke sini, Kiba! Ini benar-benar keren!" seru Naruto heboh.

"Sepertinya ia terlalu banyak berkelut dengan karate, sampai terlalu senang seperti ini." Bisik Gaara pada Neji.

"Hm.. biarlah, _Prince of Karate_ kita perlu hiburan, kan?" kata Neji disertai dengan seringai yang sulit diartikan.

 _"Ladies and Gentlement.. I will show you my new act, Prepare your heartbeat!"_ kata sang pesulap sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menyeringai membuat para kaum hawa kembali berteriak heboh.

"KYAAAA... Sasuke-sama... Sasuke-sama..."

"Ck, teriakan mereka benar-benar mengganggu." Kata Naruto berdecih kesal mendengar teriakan para perempuan yang menjadi fans berat Sasuke.

Beberapa laki-laki yang memakai baju berwarna hitam tampak mendorong sebuah tabung kaca berisi air seukuran tanki mobil yang ditutupi oleh tirai merah ke panggung, setelah itu mereka mendorong tabung kaca itu menuruni bidang miring yang sudah disediakan agar posisi tabung besar itu tidak goyah. Setelah persiapannya selesai, sang pesulap melepas mikrofon yang menggantung di telinganya, kemudian ia melepas jas hitamnya, menampilkan baju kemeja putih yang sedikit basah oleh peluhnya. Sang pesulap pun menaiki tangga yang sudah disediakan untuk menaiki tabung besar itu.

Lalu...

JBUR!

Sang pesulap masuk kedalam tabung berisi air itu, disusul dua orang laki-laki bertubuh kekar yang langsung mengikat kedua tangan sang pesulap dengan rantai. Setelah itu, kedua laki-laki kekar tadi keluar dari tabung dan menyegel tutup tabung itu dengan rantai yang besar. Semua penonton menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana kedua orang itu menyegel tabung raksasa yang di dalamnya terdapat sang pesulap.

"A...gila!" kata Gaara akhirnya bereaksi setelah melihat persiapan sulap yang akan dilakukan oleh _Moon Light Magician_ itu.

"Wah... wah... ini baru luar biasa."kata Shikamaru sambil menjauhkan punggungnya dari sandaran kursi, karena sedari tadi ia terus menyandar di kursi seakan-akan tubuhnya tidak punya tulang belakang.

Neji dan Kiba juga terlihat makin antusias, beda halnya dengan Naruto. Iris safirnya nyaris tak berkedip melihat persiapan sulap penutup ini. Jujur saja, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak dengan kencang seperti dia saja yang akan melakukan sulap berbahaya itu.

Tirai tabung yang berisi air itu pun ditutup meninggalkan seorang pesulap yang tampak memberontak dari rantai yang membelenggu kedua tangannya di dalam sana dan sebuah stopwatch besar yang awalnya sudah disiapkan di sisi tabung itu mulai berjalan detik demi detik.

.

 _"Delapan Menit."_ teriak seorang asisten wanita yang berdiri di samping stopwatch itu.

Tidak ada hal yang terjadi...

.

" _Lima Belas Menit."_ Teriak wanita itu lagi, namun kekhawatiran tersirat jelas di wajahnya.

 _"Gawaaat! Kesalahan Teknis! Kesalahan Teknis!"_ Teriak wanita itu membuat penonton meremas dada mereka sendiri karena ikut merasakan kegugupan yang luar biasa.

"Hahaha... dasar bodoh!" kata Shikamaru yang merasa familiar dengan sulap dan kegelisahan yang sedang terjadi di tempat pertunjukan ini.

Wusss...

Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru dan Kiba benar-benar kaget setelah melihat seseorang berambut kuning cerah melintas cepat di depan mata mereka. Tunggu! Berambut kuning cerah?

"Naruto!" Kiba langsung berdiri saat menyadari Naruto tengah berlari dengan langkah lebar menuju panggung.

 _"Kapak! Kapak!"_ teriak wanita itu.

Para staf mulai ramai berkumpul di panggung membawa alat untuk menghancurkan tabung yang terbuat dari kaca setebal 10 cm itu.

Tiba-tiba...

"Tidak perlu kapak!" sebuah suara menginterupsi para staf yang tampak kebingungan.

Para staf yang kebingungan menoleh untuk mencari tahu dari mana asal suara itu. Setelah melihat orang yang bersuara itu mereka benar-benar terkejut, karena mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut kuning cerah sedang memasang kuda-kuda siap untuk menghancurkan tabung itu dengan pukulannya.

"HYAAAAAH!" Teriak Naruto.

DUAGH!

Pukulannya melayang dan menghantam tabung kaca tebal itu seperti godam yang menghancurkan telur.

KRAK!

Tabung kaca yang masih tertutup tirai itu retak dan air mulai merembes membasahi tirai.

"Ck, dia benar-benar idiot." Kata Shikamaru sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ya... aku tidak ikut-ikutan ya." Kata Neji sambil mengangkat tangannya.

Naruto menatap tabung kaca yang hanya retak itu dengan tajam.

"Sial! Cuma retak." Kata Naruto ia menyiapkan bogem keduanya. Tidak ada yang bisa menahan si kuning cerah yang tiba-tiba naik ke atas panggung itu, para staf yang awalnya ingin menghentikan Naruto berpikir dua kali.. bagaimana jika yang dipukul oleh blonde itu adalah tulang mereka. Mereka tidak bisa membayangkannya.

DUGH!

"Tunggu! Uhuk.. Uhuk.."

Mata Naruto membulat tak percaya diikuti oleh teriakan dan tepuk tangan meriah yang membahana di gedung pertunjukan itu. Sang _Moon Light Magician_ itu masih hidup!

"Haah... sulap ini Cuma sandiwara, dasar... Naruto... Naruto.." kata Shikamaru sambil menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

Naruto langsung memapah tubuh sang pesulap yang lebih besar darinya itu dengan hati-hati.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto dengan polos karena tidak tahu harus memanggil apa pada pesulap yang berada di rangkulannya itu.

Iris kelam milik sang pesulap terarah ke iris safir jernih milik Naruto. Onyx meets Saphire. Naruto sedikit tersentak melihat iris kelam yang seperti _black hole_ itu, menghisapnya menuju ke negeri anta berantah, sedangkan sang pesulap berwajah tampan itu menampilkan seringainya setelah melihat iris safir jernih milik Naruto yang membuat ia tertegun dalam beberapa detik.

"Dobe.." katanya datar.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya atau perlu ia mengorek telinga setelah mendengar 'pujian' dari sang pesulap yang hendak ditolongnya itu.

 _"Give appaluse for this boy."_ Kata Sasuke setelah meraih microfon dari tangan asisten wanitanya.

Tepuk tangan meriah menggema diseluruh penjuru gedung pertunjukan itu, termasuk tepuk tangan keempat temannya yang masih berada di bangku penonton menyaksikan sendiri adegan heroik yang hendak dilakukan Naruto.

Setelah sang pesulap yang awalnya dibantu berdiri oleh Naruto maju ke depan sambil membawa Naruto bersamanya, tirai besar berwarna merah tertutup menjadikan tanda bahwa acara sulap yang diadakan hari ini benar-benar berakhir. Meski tirai telah tertutup, tetapi tepuk tangan dan siulan nyaring terus menggema mengisi gedung pertunjukan itu.

"Ayo kita cari Naruto!" Kata Kiba sambil melangkah dengan cepat menuju panggung yang masih tertutup rapi oleh tirai.

 **Back To Naruto**

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan, Kuning!" seru seorang laki-laki berambut panjang dan berkulit pucat yang sekarang berdiri tepat di depan Naruto. Ia memakai baju yang sama dengan staf lainnya, hanya saja ia memakai tag bertuliskan manager di dadanya.

"E... saya hanya ingin menyelamatkan..." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya sambil mencari pesulap itu yang tiba-tiba saja sudah menghilang.

"Itu hanya sandiwara, hanya trik..! kau dengar? Trik dan sandiwara!" seru laki-laki itu lagi. Ia sepertinya marah besar dengan Naruto sampai-sampai ia membocorkan sendiri rahasia pertunjukan tadi.

"Apa? Sandiwara dan Trik!" teriak Naruto kaget setelah mengetahui kalau semua yang dilakukan di atas panggung tadi hanya sebuah trik dan sandiwara. Ia benar-benar bingung apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya, apalagi tabung yang menjadi tempat trik itu sudah bocor oleh ulahnya yang terpancing dengan sandiwara pertunjukan itu.

 _'sepertinya aku harus mengambil uang tabunganku pada Kaa-san.'_ Batin Naruto.

"Naruto!" seru Kiba sambil naik ke atas panggung diikuti ketiga temannya tadi.

"Hey, bawa pulang teman kalian ini! Benar-benar mengacau!" laki-laki itu menunjuk ke arah luar namun ada sebuah suara yang menginterupsinya.

"Sudahlah, Orochimaru-sama. Dia sudah bermaksud baik, Ah! Sasuke ingin menemuimu di ruangannya." Kata laki-laki berambut panjang yang menginterupsi acara Orochimaru untuk memarahi Naruto.

"Eh..?! Sasuke? Pesulap tadi? Lalu.. bagaimana dengan teman-temanku?" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya seperti seekor kucing yang minta dipungut dengan Iris safirnya yang bulat sempurna.

Crooot!

Laki-laki berambut hitam yang dikuncir kendur itu menyemburkan darah dari hidungnya setelah melihat pose manis Naruto yang membuat siapa saja blushing sampai bercucuran darah dari hidung.

"Ah! Bawa saja teman-temanmu sekalian."kata laki-laki yang tak lain dan tak bukan, Itachi Uchiha-kakak Sasuke-.

Naruto mengekor di belakang Itachi diikuti Kiba CS menuju kesebuah ruangan yang luas dan bernuansa dark blue.

"Otoutou, tamumu sudah tiba." Kata Itachi sambil meraba tisu yang berada di dekat westafel ruangan itu.

"Hn." Hanya gumaman itu yang keluar setelah itu, Sasuke membalik kursi putarnya sehingga ia berhadapan dengan Naruto dan teman-temannya secara langsung.

"EEEHHH?!"

Kiba dan Gaara langsung melotot kagum sedangkan Neji dan Shikamaru melotot horor memandang Sasuke yang berada di hadapan mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke tidak mengenakan pakaian, ia hanya memakai celana pendek dengan selembar handuk yang kini disampirkan di bahunya, sehingga tubuh putih porselennya yang indah dan tanpa cacat itu terpampang jelas di hadapan bola mata mereka. Apalagi tubuhnya yang masih basah itu menjadi nilai plus bagi Kiba dan Gaara. Sasuke sukses membuat Gaara OOC dalam sekejap. # _Applause for Sasuke_

"Hm.. Maafkan saya, saya tidak bermaksud mengacaukan acara anda."kata Naruto yang benar-benar merasa bersalah sehingga mengacuhkan 'pemandangan' langka di depan matanya itu.

"Hn."

"Kalau mau.. saya bisa membayar ganti rugi tabung itu." kata Naruto sambil mengangkat wajah tan polosnya itu dengan riang.

Meski Naruto tidak sekaya salah satu keluarga Uchiha di hadapannya ini, ia merasa harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah ceroboh.

"Hn."

Naruto tertunduk lesu mendengar Sasuke yang jawabannya hanya dua huruf itu. Ia berpikir jika Sasuke juga sangat marah karena ia mengacaukan shownya tadi.

"Saya mohon.. maafkan saya, saya benar-benar merasa panik tadi. Maafkan saya." Naruto langsung membungkuk 90 derajat dihadapan Sasuke, tapi tidak ada respon apapun dari Sasuke.

Kiba yang melihat Naruto memohon seperti itu tidak tega, apalagi Naruto sudah berniat baik untuk menolong sang pesulap yang ia kira benar-benar dalam kondisi gawat itu. Akhirnya ia juga angkat bicara.

"Sasuke-sama... maafkanlah dia... dia memang bodoh." Kata Kiba sambil mengelus bahu Naruto.

TWITCH?

"Huh! Kau ini berniat menolongku tidak, sih!" seru Naruto sambil menunjuk wajah Kiba dengan kesal.

"Oh, Ayolah.. hentikan pertengkaran bodoh kalian itu!" kata Shikamaru sambil memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Benar-benar Dobe..." kata Sasuke setelah beberapa menit bungkam hanya untuk mendengar suara Naruto yang terdengar menyenangkan baginya itu.

TWITCH?

"Apa kau bilang? Dobe?!" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kiba ke arah Sasuke.

"Ya, Kau... Dobe.." kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk wajah tan manis milik Naruto.

"Apa maumu, Teme! Aku kan sudah minta maaf." Dengus Naruto kesal karena diejek seperti itu oleh sang pesulap yang hendak ia tolong tadi.

"Sudahlah Naruto.." kata Neji sambil menepuk bahu Naruto dengan pelan.

"Kau memang seperti itu..." tambah Gaara.

"Grr... Gaara..."

Aura hitam mulai mengelilingi Naruto yang masih mencoba untuk tidak mengamuk di ruang pribadi milik sang pesulap itu.

"Ah! Pokoknya aku sudah minta maaf, aku akan mengirimkan uang ganti ruginya besok!" kata Naruto sambil melengos pergi.

"Uangmu tak akan aku ambil, Dobe. Terima kasih sudah mengacaukan pertunjukanku hari ini." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Itachi yang melihat adiknya tersenyum miring seperti itu ingin bertepuk tangan heboh dihadapan Naruto yang sukses membuat adiknya berkali-kali memperlihatkan senyumannya , ya... walaupun lebih tepatnya sebuah seringai dibanding senyuman

"HUH!"

Naruto mendengus sebal mendengar Sasuke yang berbicara dengan sejuta keangkuhan miliknya itu. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Naruto segera berjalan keluar ruangan dengan kaki yang dihentakkan.

.

Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru dan Kiba hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka pasrah, kemudian menyusul Naruto setelah meminta maaf terlebih dahulu pada Sasuke.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, _angel._ " Gumam Sasuke sambil menyeringai setan membuat Itachi merinding melihat adiknya tiba-tiba menjadi iblis setelah melihat pemuda berparas manis itu.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **To**

 **Be**

 **Continued...**

 **Jangan lupa review Minna-chan, and makasih udah baca**

 **Salam sayang, Miyu-chan untuk Minna-chan**

 **Muuuuaaaaccchhh :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Warning : SasuNaru's love (Of Course!) alwaayyss!, boys x boys, Sho-Ai, Au, OOC, TYPO abiiizz, bahasa ancuur, tidak sesuai EYD, GaJe. Mohon dimaklumi #bungkuk90derajat. N maaf terlambat update... maaf, ya.. Minna-chaan... X'(**

 **Well, sebenarnya fic ini terinspirasi dari adik Miyu sendiri yang seorang karateka. Dan karakter Naru di sini sebagian besar Miyu ambil dari adik Miyu. Seperti halnya Naruto si karateka yang baik hati dan rajin menabung #PLAK! XP, ... Oh iya! bahkan adik Miyu pernah nendang lawan tandingnya, sampai pelindung kepala lawannya itu jatuh dua kali. Yup! Kalau sudah di arena pertandingan adik Miyu bisa OOC-bangetdddh. Jauuh beda saat ia belum pernah menang -_- , soalnya masih susah mengontrol emosi,ya.. jadinya ia kena pelanggaran terus niih... Yang sabar ya, adikkutercinta... :***

 **Oke, Miyu terlalu banyak omong, jadi... langsung saja...MET BACA readers... moga Minna suka. Oh iya, Ini BL (Boys Love) bagi yang nggak suka bisa klik tombol back... sebelum terlambat...**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Meet Again**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang memiliki surai merah tampak duduk di meja makan dengan tenang bersama kedua anaknya. Suaminya yang seorang karyawan biasa sudah lama meninggal karena sakit kanker paru-paru yang dideritanya. Jadilah ia single parent yang berperan sebagai ibu sekaligus ayah untuk kedua anak mereka yang sudah tumbuh besar itu. Ia sebagai ibu dari mereka merasa sangat bangga karena telah melahirkan kedua putranya yang terkenal dengan prestasi segudangnya itu.

Si Sulung yang bernama Kyuubi Namikaze adalah seorang mahasiswa tingkat 4 di California Institute of Technology (Caltech) dan sekarang ia tengah liburan di negaranya tercinta. Ia bisa sekolah di negara paman sam itu karena beasiswa yang diterimanya dari pemerintah Konoha, sehingga ibunya sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan sepeser pun biaya untuk menguliahkan anak sulungnya yang sering dijuluki _'The Genius Orange'_ oleh teman kuliahnya itu. Si bungsu yang bernama Naruto Namikaze juga memiliki prestasi yang tak kalah dari kakaknya, hanya saja, ia tidak sejenius kakaknya dibidang teknologi, tapi jika sudah menyangkut Karate... He's the prince of princes! Biaya sekolahnya pun ibunya tidak ikut andil, karena ia mendapat beasiswa olahraga dari sekolahnya dan ia selalu mendapat Uang Tunjangan Olahraga (UTO) setiap bulannya karena bakatnya dalam bidang bela diri itu.

"Kaa-san, Naru mau ambil uang." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum manis dihadapan ibunya itu.

Sang ibu yang memiliki surai semerah cabai itu mengerutkan dahinya, karena biasanya Naruto tidak pernah ingin mengambil uang tabungan dari UTO itu. Mungkin ini kali pertamanya selama 1 tahun terakhir ia ingin mengambil uang yang sengaja ia kumpulkan untuk persiapan kuliah itu.

"Untuk apa?" tanya ibu Naruto, Kushina Namikaze sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Ehm... Naru harus mengganti barang teman yang sudah Naru rusak." Kata Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin, kan kalau ia harus mengatakan kalau ia memecahkan properti untuk sulap karena kepolosannya? Ck, bisa-bisa kakaknya yang lumayan jahil itu menertawainya habis-habisan.

Kerutan di dahi Kushina semakin dalam, namun setelah itu ia kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi karena sedikit condong tadi.

"Kau butuh berapa?"

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa cemas jika saja ibunya tidak memberikan uang itu.

"Li..lima juta ryo." Kata Naruto sedikit gugup dengan ucapannya.

Kushina membelalakkan matanya.

"APAA?! Lima juta Ryo? Benda apa yang sudah kau rusak sampai kau harus menggantinya dengan uang sebanyak itu?" tanya Kushina karena begitu terkejut dengan bilangan yang disebutkan Naruto. Irisnya menatap tajam safir milik Naruto seakan-akan bisa mengorek isi di dalam otak anaknya itu.

"Naru mohon, Kaa-san... Naru tidak bohoong... Naru memang harus mengganti barang yang sudah Naru rusak. Ya.. ya... boleh, ya.. Kaa-san...?" pinta Naruto yang sejatinya masih manja dengan ibunya itu.

Kushina mendengus kasar, namun ia yakin jika Naruto tidak berbohong masalah merusak barang itu, mengingat jika Naruto masih polos dan tidak akan berani berbohong. #Naruanakbaik

"Hn, Baiklah. Lain kali berhati-hatilah, jangan sampai merusak barang temanmu lagi!" kata Kushina sambil menumpuk piring-piring kotor setelah mereka makan tadi.

"Terima kasih, Kaa-san... Sini, Naru bantu." Kata Naruto sambil mengangkat piring-piring kotor yang sudah ibunya tumpuk tadi untuk dicuci.

Kushina tersenyum manis melihat tingkah anaknya yang memang lebih manja dibanding Kyuubi, apalagi setelah suaminya meninggal, Naruto makin manja, tapi satu hal yang tidak ia mengerti adalah mengapa anaknya yang paling manja itu bisa berubah menjadi gorila jika sudah di arena pertandingan.

.

.

 **Other Side**

Seorang pemuda berumur 23-an sedang duduk di kursi dengan tangan memegang buku tebal berwarna kecoklatan. Iris onyxnya yang sekelam malam itu menyapu tiap huruf di dalam buku yang berjudul _'Magic!'_ karya seorang pesulap wanita terkenal yang bernama . Ketika akan membalik halaman yang sudah ia baca itu, sebuah suara ketukan dari balik pintu ruangannya menghentikan gerakan tangan porselennya.

"Masuk." Kata Sasuke sambil membalik halaman itu dan kembali membaca isi buku sulap itu.

"Sasuke-sama, ada kiriman untuk anda." Kata laki-laki paruh baya yang memakai baju khas seorang pelayan. Tangannya yang sudah mulai hilang kekencangannya itu terulur ke depan, memberikan sebuah amplop coklat yang lumayan besar dan dapat di tebak dari luar kalau isinya uang.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke sambil menerima amplop coklat itu dan mengisyaratkan pelayannya untuk keluar.

Pelayan paruh baya itu pun membungkuk hormat dan keluar dari ruang baca pribadi milik Sasuke.

CKLEK

Pintu ruangannya tertutup, menyisakan Sasuke, buku, teh dan amplop coklat yang sedang berada di tangannya. Dahinya berkerut heran, karena ia merasa tidak pernah meminta orang tuanya mengirimi uang. Lagipula, untuk apa ia minta dikirimi uang? Toh tanpa diminta uang akan datang padanya, mengingat jika ia juga punya perusahaan yang dihandle kakaknya. Tangan porselennya merobek bagian atas amplop itu dengan hati-hati dan mengeluarkan seluruh uang yang ada di dalam amplop itu, tapi... ada kertas putih yang terselip di antara tumpukan uang itu. Segera saja ia mengambil kertas itu dan membaca tulisan rapi itu dengan seksama.

.

 _Ini uang ganti ruginya, Uchiha-san. Jika kurang, anda bisa meminta lagi sisanya padaku._

 _Alamat :_

 _Green Fukushi Apartement, Lt. 15 No.12A/3B, Konoha._

 _Ttd,_

 _Naruto Namikaze_

 _._

Sasuke langsung menyeringai melihat nama yang tertera di sana. Ah! tidak mungkin dia lupa orang yang berjanji akan mengganti rugi tabung kaca itu kemarin.

"Naruto Namikaze... hmm.."

.

.

Naruto sedang bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah. Dasi yang sudah dikencangkan, tali sepatu yang sudah diikat. Yap! Semuanya sempurna. Ia pun melenggang keluar dari kamarnya untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Ingat! Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri kalau berlatih nanti, ya.." pesan ibunya sambil mengusap puncak kepala Naruto dengan lembut sebelum ia keluar dari apartemennya.

"Tentu Kaa-san..." kata Naruto sambil mengacungkan jari jempolnya dan tersenyum lima jari.

"Hey, Naru-chan... tolong periksa loker surat kita, ya... mungkin saja ada surat-surat penting." Teriak Kyuubi dari kamar mandi.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan keluar dari apartemen sederhana keluarganya dengan senyum mentari yang dapat menghangatkan siapapun. Setelah keluar dari lift yang menuju ke lantai 1, Kaki jenjangnya ia langkahkan menuju loker surat apartemen mereka dan menyapa penjaga loker surat yang ada di sana.

"Halo, Paman Bee! " sapa Naruto dengan senyum sumringah.

"Yo! Naruto apa kabarnya! Kau pasti ingin berangkat sekolah! Yoo..." serunya dengan nada rap yang membuat Naruto ingin terkekeh geli.

"Yosh! Benar, kira-kira ada surat untuk keluargaku, Paman Bee?" tanya Naruto yang tidak kalah semangat dari penjaga loker surat itu.

"Yo! Ada satu dan ini sangat spesial! Biar kuambilkan." Kata Bee sambil berjalan cepat ke arah loker surat milik keluarga Namikaze, setelah itu ia memberikan sebuah amplop besar kepada Naruto sambil menunjukkan sebuah seringai yang sulit diartikan.

"Terima kasih, Yo!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari. Ia pun berlalu dan duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di lobby apartemennya.

 _'Apa ini? Kenapa berat sekali?'_ batin Naruto sambil membolak-balik Amplop besar yang menggembung itu.

 _'Haaah?! Untukku?'_

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali saat sadar jika amplop besar yang membuat ia penasaran itu ditujukan untuknya, karena ia melihat nama dan alamat apartemennya ada di sudut amplop itu. Tangan tannya mulai merobek bagian atas amplop itu dengan hati-hati agar isi bagian dalamnya tidak ikut sobek. Setelah selesai merobek bagian atas amplop itu, Naruto melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat isi amplop itu. dan ternyata...

"WHAAT?!" Naruto berteriak kencang, membuat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar lantai 1 tower apartemen itu menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

Bagaimana tidak? isi amplop itu ternyata uang! Uang dalam jumlah besar. Ia kembali memastikan jika kiriman itu benar-benar untuknya. Namanya Naruto Namikaze, check! Namanya terdapat di sana. Alamatnya di Green Fukushi Apartment, Lt 15 No.12A/3B, check! Alamatnya memang tertera di sana. Lalu... uang dari siapa ini? Seingatnya tidak ada turnamen yang ia ikuti minggu-minggu ini dan jika uang ini dari UTO, itu tidak mungkin, karena biasanya ia hanya mendapatkan sekitar 2-3 Juta Ryo perbulan. Dan uang yang ada dihadapannya ini ia taksir sebanyak 10 Juta ryo. Jadi, siapa orang yang mengirimkannya uang sebanyak itu?. Setahu Naruto, ibunya yang bermarga Uzumaki itu sudah hidup sebatang kara sejak remaja, jadi tidak mungkin keluarga ibunya.

"Aduuuh... dari siapa ini?" kata Naruto yang dilanda keheranan tingkat tinggi. Mungkin orang yang tidak sepolos Naruto akan menganggap jika itu rezeki nomplok di pagi hari, tapi... bagaimana dengan orang polos seperti Naruto yang tidak akan berani memegang uang banyak? 10 juta ryo akan menjadi perkara rumit baginya.

Dengan memberanikan diri, Naruto mengacak-acak isi amplop itu, berharap ada sesuatu yang dapat membantunya menemukan sang pengirim yang sudah berbaik hati memberikan uang yang setara dengan separuh biaya sewa apartemennya itu. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada secarik kertas putih yang sengaja ditempelkan di dasar amplop yang penuh dengan tumpukan uang itu. Segera saja ia ambil dan baca isi kertas itu, setidaknya ia harus tahu tujuan sang pengirim mengirimkannya uang.

 _._

 _Aku sudah bilang padamu, dobe.. uang ganti rugimu tak akan ku ambil._

 _Ttd,_

 _Sasuke Uchiha The Moonlight Magician_

 _._

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung.

"Lalu... kenapa ada 10 juta ryo di sini? Tidak! ini tidak boleh dibiarkan! Aku harus bertanggung jawab!" kata Naruto sambil mengemasi amplopnya dan ia masukkan ke dalam ranselnya. Setelah itu, ia beranjak dari sofanya dan bergegas pergi sebelum orang lain melihat jika ia tengah membawa uang sebesar 10 juta ryo di ranselnya. Meski karateka, ia juga harus tetap bersikap waspada dan hati-hati.

.

.

Di hari libur seperti ini paling nikmat jika duduk bersantai dengan ditemani segelas teh dan semangkuk ramen hangat, begitulah yang Naruto pikirkan. Tapi suara teriakan kakaknya sukses menghancurkan segala ketenangan pagi di hari libur ini.

"Naru-chaaan! Cepat keluar dari kamarmu! Ada surat!" teriak Kyuubi.

Naruto yang sudah pw dengan posisinya di kursi itu beranjak dengan malas-malasan untuk memenuhi panggilan kakaknya. Kakinya yang berwarna tan itu ia ajak untuk berjalan ke ruang tamu di mana kakaknya berada tadi, padahal berat sekali rasanya jika ia harus meninggalkan sedikit waktu liburnya hanya untuk sebuah surat. Setelah tiba di ruang tamu, Iris safir Naruto tertuju pada kakaknya yang tengah duduk manis sambil memegang sebuah amplop biru.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Naruto sambil menduduki sofa di ruang tamu itu.

"Lihat saja sendiri." Kata Kyuubi sambil menyodorkan amplop itu ke hadapan Naruto. Dengan malas-malasan Naruto membuka amplop itu dan menemukan kertas putih polos yang berukuran sekitar 18 x 10.

 _._

 _Dasar bodoh! Aku tidak akan mengambil sepeser pun uang darimu, dobe!_

 _Sekarang, cek rekening bank-mu!_

 _Ttd_

 _Sasuke Uchiha The Moonlight Magician_

 _._

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya melihat isi surat yang sekarang berada di tangannya itu.

"Tahu dari mana si teme itu rekening bank-ku? Lagipula... ada apa dengan rekening bank-ku?"

Ting... Tung...

Naruto langsung mengambil _smartphone-_ nya dari dalam celana, kemudian ia mengamati notifikasi yang masuk ke _smartphone-_ nya.

"UAPAAA?!" Seru Naruto saat melihat notifikasi dari aplikasi M-Banking miliknya. Bagaimana tidak? seseorang telah mentransfer uang ke rekening banknya sebesar 20 juta ryo, dan ia yakin siapa yang telah mentrasfernya uang sebesar itu. Sungguh! Naruto benar-benar gagal paham dengan kemauan pesulap itu. Ya... siapapun akan merasa senang jika diberi uang ganti rugi,tetapi si pesulap itu? Dia benar-benar aneh! Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia melihat orang yang diberi ganti rugi mengembalikan uang ganti rugi itu berlipat ganda.

"Cih, mentang-mentang kaya!" sungut Naruto sambil mengutak-atik handphone-nya bermaksud untuk mengirim balik uang tersebut. Meski tidak terlalu kaya, Naruto tahu, ia tidak boleh menerima uang dari seseorang yang tidak terlalu ia kenal ataupun uang yang bukan berasal dari hasil jerih payahnya. Mana mungkin ia mendapat gaji karena telah merusak properti pertunjukkan, kan? Ya... Hanya orang yang berotak miring jika berpikiran seperti itu.

"Khukhukhu..."

Naruto terkekeh geli saat uang yang baru saja sampai direkening bank-nya ia kembalikan lagi. Lagipula, siapa yang ingin menerima uang sebanyak itu tanpa alasan yang jelas (menurut Naruto, -_-)

.

.

Ting... Tung...

Iris Onyx seorang laki-laki bersurai raven mencuat terarah pada handphone canggihnya yang sedari tadi tergeletak manis di tempat ia membaca buku. Tangan pucatnya terulur untuk meraih _smartphone_ itu dan melihat notifikasi yang sampai di sana.

.

 _Saldo rekening anda bertambah 20 Juta Ryo._

.

Sebuah seringai terpatri di bibir pemuda yang memiliki julukan _"Moonlight Magician"_ itu setelah membaca notifikasi terbaru yang sampai di handphone-nya. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, namun terlihat jelas jika ia merencanakan sesuatu dengan handphone yang masih sibuk ia utak-atik.

 _To : Naruto-Dobe_

 _Kenapa? Uang yang aku kirim belum cukup untukmu? Atau... kau ingin aku menambahnya menjadi 40 Juta ryo? Baiklah..._

 _Sasuke Uchiha_

.

Naruto langsung melotot melihat pesan yang baru saja sampai di _smartphone-nya_. Jujur, jika ia orang yang jahat, dan tidak rajin menabung, mungkin ia akan melempar _smartphone-_ nya itu keluar jendela agar tidak melihat nama pesulap itu lagi. Naruto fans berat Sasuke, seharusnya ia merasa senang jika mendapat pesan dari pemuda nomor satu yang diincar para gadis itu, namun tetap saja, siapapun akan merasa takut, kan jika seseorang yang selama ini kau kagumi seperti seorang penguntit dan parahnya, ia menguntitmu! Haa... Naruto benar-benar pusing dengan semua kegilaan yang pesulap itu lakukan. Dari pengiriman paket uang sebesar 10 juta ryo, transfer uang sebesar 20 juta ryo bahkan mungkin 40 juta ryo akan masuk dalam saldo tabungannya dan... ia benar-benar tidak tahu! Darimana pesulap itu mendapatkan nomor rekeningnya dan handphone-nya. Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh pesulap itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian...

Ting... Tung...

Naruto langsung mengamati notifikasi pada handphone-nya dan...

.

 _Saldo rekening anda bertambah 40 Juta Ryo._

 _._

"HUAAA!" Naruto berteriak frustasi saat notifikasi dari aplikasi M-Banking-nya kembali terdengar dan lebih parahnya, si Uchiha itu mengiriminya uang sebesar 40 Juta ryo secara cuma-cuma. Ia yakin, Uchiha bungsu itu sudah miring otaknya.

"Baik, Uchiha! Aku menyeraaah!" Teriak Naruto tepat di depan handphone-nya yang ia bayangkan sebagai sosok pesulap yang tengah melambung namanya. Oh iya, jangan lupakan kalau ia memiliki pekerjaan baru, yaitu menguntit dirinya! Catat itu! Meng-un-tit seorang Naruto Namikaze!

.

.

 **Other Side**

.

Sasuke benar-benar menyesal ikut dengan kakaknya saat ini. Kenapa?

 **FLASHBACK**

"Sasuke, mobilmu aku yang pakai, ya?" kata Itachi sambil memainkan kunci mobil Sasuke yang berwarna hitam itu.

Sasuke langsung melotot tidak setuju dengan keinginan Itachi yang seenaknya.

"Ada apa dengan mobilmu, Aniki? Lagipula aku mau ke toko buku." kata Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kartu remi yang tengah berjajar rapi di depannya. Ya.. ia mencoba membuat trik sulap yang baru.

"Ck, mobilku dipinjam teman. Hm... kau ikut saja denganku, otoutou.. aku jamin kau pasti suka. Setelah itu aku akan mengantarkanmu ke toko buku."kata Itachi sambil tersenyum senang, namun terdapat maksud dalam senyumnya tadi.

Sasuke diam sebentar. Iris onyx-nya menatap tajam laki-laki berambut panjang yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

"Hn."

Setelah bergumam singkat, Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian meraih jaket hitam yang tersampir di sofa yang tadi ia duduki.

 **END FLASHBACK**

Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu jika kakaknya akan mengajak ke turnamen karate kelas bebas yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai ini. Ia mengira kalau kakaknya akan mengajaknya ke kafe atau semacam bar karena ia bilang mau bertemu temannya. Cih, Sasuke benar-benar tertipu mentah-mentah. Memangnya siapa orang yang mau ditemui oleh aniki-nya itu di tempat seperti ini?

"Sasuke! Kenapa kau melamun! Ayo, kemari!" kata Itachi yang ternyata sudah berada di sisi arena yang biasanya di pakai untuk pelatih mengawasi atletnya dan ia bersama dengan seorang pria berambut oranye cerah yang Sasuke tidak kenal wajahnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, kemudian mengajak kaki jenjangnya menuju tempat kakaknya berdiri sekarang.

"Nah, Otoutou.. ini Kyuubi..."kata Itachi dengan antusiasnya memperkenalkan adiknya kepada seorang pemuda yang Sasuke yakini sebagai teman kakaknya itu.

"Kyuubi Namikaze." Kata laki-laki itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan Sasuke dengan wajah yang telihat sedikit dongakkan.

Tersentak!

"Tunggu, Namikaze?" Ulang Sasuke sambil menyipitkan matanya ke arah Kyuubi tanpa membalas uluran tangannya.

"Huh?"

Kyuubi mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebentar karena pertanyaan Sasuke yang terdengar meragukan ke-Namikaze'annya.

"Ya, Ada masalah?" tanya Kyuubi sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Hn."

Kyuubi makin heran saat melihat sebuah seringai khas Uchiha terpatri di bibir adik temannya itu. Entah mengapa ia merasa yakin jika keluarganya 'ada apa-apa' dengan si bungsu Uchiha ini.

"Hei, Siapa yang akan bertanding, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi sambil menepuk pelan bahu Kyuubi dengan sangat akrab.

Kyuubi sambil tersenyum miring di hadapan duo Uchiha itu.

"Lihat saja nanti. Ah iya,aku juga ingin memperkenalkan kalian pada seseorang, tetapi ia di ruang ganti sekarang. Mau ikut?" tanya Kyuubi sambil tersenyum yang tentu saja dibalas anggukan antusias oleh Itachi dan gelengan penolakan oleh Sasuke.

.

"Ck." Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke berdecak kesal karena harus duduk berdesakan dengan penonton lain. Haaah... jika ia bukan _Moonlight Magician_ mungkin ia akan melepas semua penyamaran yang ia kenakan. Mulai dari topi, syal serta masker, Oh! Jangan lupa pula dengan setelan bajunya yang panjang dan bagusnya lagi berwarna hitam! Sehingga hawa panas seperti menembus begitu saja pada permukaan kulitnya, padahal stadion tempat pertandingan karate itu terbilang tertutup.

 _"Ck! Si keriput itu malah asyik sendiri dengan kepala orange itu!"_ sungut Sasuke dalam hati saat melihat kakaknya yang tiba-tiba OOC saat berada di dekat laki-laki bermarga Namikaze itu. Sumpah! Sasuke sama sekali tidak cemburu dengan laki-laki yang bernama Kyuubi itu, hanya saja ia benar-benar kesal dengan kakaknya yang seenak jidatnya saja mengacuhkan Sasuke, padahal yang mengajaknya ke turnamen ini adalah Baka Aniki-nya itu. Jika tahu hasilnya begini, lebih baik ia tetap diam di rumah sambil mencari trik sulap yang baru atau pergi sendiri ke toko buku.

 _'Cih!'_

"Pertandingan babak pertama akan dimulai... kepada atlet yang mendapat undian pertama bertanding silahkan menempati sudut Merah dan Biru." kata seorang pembawa acara bertubuh kekar dan berpakaian rapi.

PLAK!

"Hei, Otoutou... kau tidak akan menyesal ku ajak ke sini." Kata seseorang yang suaranya sangat Sasuke kenal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Baka Aniki-nya. Tangannya menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Sasuke sambil tersenyum miring yang Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti apa maksud dari senyum menjijikkan itu.

"Hn."

Sasuke menggumamkan huruf favorit-nya itu, lalu menerawang jauh ke arena pertandingan, sampailah ia mendapati seorang laki-laki bersurai kuning cerah tampak duduk ala karateka di sudut biru arena pertandingan itu. Tunggu! Kuning ceraah?

"Ya... aku tidak menyesal kau ajak ke sini." Kata Sasuke yang langsung menyeringai sendiri tanpa menatap aniki-nya yang sekarang ikut-ikutan menyeringai. (-_-)

.

"Dari Sudut Merah, Kisame Hoshigaki. Karateka Pro yang tak pernah jatuh di arena pertandingan sekaligus penyabet medali emas kelas bebas tahun lalu! " kata pembawa acara itu sambil mempersilahkan sang atlet masuk ke arena.

Sasuke dan Itachi langsung melotot horor saat melihat seorang laki-laki kekar yang mungkin memiliki tinggi 190 cm itu berdiri dan memasuki arena pertandingan dengan angkuh. Jangan lupakan pula wajah sangarnya yang dapat membuat semua orang bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Dan di sudut biru, ada Naruto Namikaze. Karateka muda yang dijuluki _The Prince of Karate_."

Laki-laki berambut kuning yang sedari tadi menjadi objek Sasuke tampak berdiri dan memasuki arena pertandingan dengan cengiran lima jarinya. Ya.. Meski lawan Naruto kali ini adalah seorang karateka pro yang Sasuke taksir berbobot 125 Kg, tak terlihat raut ketakutan ataupun gentar di wajah Naruto. Malah sebaliknya, cengiran manis miliknya ia persembahkan saat memasuki arena pertandingan itu.

"Ini tidak adil! Bagaimana mungkin si Dobe bisa menang melawan gorila itu?" desis Sasuke sambil menautkan jemari tangannya di depan wajah.

"Haah... ini kelas bebas, Sasuke, tapi lihat saja, kau akan tahu hasilnya dalam hitungan detik." kata Itachi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menyeringai saat kekalutan tampak jelas di wajah adiknya itu.

"MULAI!"

Sasuke dan Itachi langsung fokus melihat ke arena pertandingan di mana berdiri dua orang karateka yang sudah siap dengan gerakan melompat-lompat kecilnya.

BUUUSHH...

Sebuah pukulan dilayangkan oleh laki-laki kekar bernama Kisame itu ke arah leher Naruto, namun Naruto dengan mudah menghindarinya dengan menggeser tubuhnya kesamping dengan rileks sambil...

DUAGH! DUAGH! DUESH!

Semua penonton melotot kaget saat menyaksikan karateka muda berwajah manis itu dengan mudahnya melakukan pukulan balasan sebanyak tiga kali, Oh tunggu!

DUAK!

Sebuah tendangan lutut melayang dan menghantam dagu karateka pro itu.

"POINT!"

Wasit mengangkat tangannya, lalu mengarahkannya pada Naruto, pertanda jika Naruto mendapatkan point.

"Cih." Kisame berdecih kesal saat karateka muda itu berhasil menghantam wajahnya dengan tendangan lutut tadi, -sampai-sampai bibirnya berdarah karena tak sengaja tergigit.

 _'Lihat Saja! Aku akan mengalahkanmu, bocah tengik!'_ Inner Kisame sambil menatap nyalang Naruto yang sudah memasuki serius- _mode_ nya.

"Mulai." Seru Wasit dan kedua atlet itu pun kembali melakukan gerakan seperti awal tadi.

"Hyaaaaahh!"Seru Naruto sambil melompat dan langsung mengapit leher Kisame. Setelah itu ia menjatuhkan dirinya sekuat tenaga disertai dengan ikut robohnya tubuh Kisame di arena pertandingan.

BRUGH!

Penonton hening seketika setelah menyaksikan adegan live jatuhnya sang karateka pro di arena pertandingan dalam hitungan detik itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke?

"APAA?!" seru Sasuke dalam hati saat melihat Naruto yang mungkin bobotnya hanya 50 Kg itu dapat dengan mudah menumbangkan Karateka pro berbobot 125 Kg.

"POINT! TKO!" Seru sang wasit akhirnya. Kedua tangannya teracung, lalu ia arahkan pada Naruto yang masih mengapit leher sang karateka pro yang entah mengapa langsung pingsan setelah teknik bantingan itu, padahal sebelumnya Kisame masih tampak memberontak. Ya... mungkin ia kehabisan nafas karena tercekik oleh apitan kaki Naruto.

"Babak Pertama dimenangkan oleh Naruto Namikaze!" seru sang pembawa acara sambil bersorak ria menambah kegemparan di stadion olahraga itu.

"57 Detik. Bagaimana menurutmu, Otoutou?" kata Itachi sambil tersenyum misterius ke arah Sasuke yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Iris kelamnya masih mengamati sosok kuning cerah yang tersenyum malu saat pelatih dan seorang laki-laki berambut oranye menepuk bahunya pelan dengan kekaguman tertoreh di sana. Oranye?

"Itu temanmu, kan, Aniki?" tanya Sasuke datar sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang laki-laki berambut oranye yang tengah bercengkrama dengan Naruto.

Itachi menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, lalu membuka mulutnya.

"Naruto itu adiknya Kyuubi. Ayo kita ikut ke sana." Kata Itachi dengan nada malas, kemudian ia berjalan menuju sisi arena pertandingan yang kini mulai ramai.

.

"Kau hebat, Naruto! Itu baru adikku. Aku heran kenapa Kau tidak takut dengan lawanmu tadi. Aku saja langsung berdo'a saat tahu lawan tandingmu orang sehebat itu." Kata Kyuubi sambil menepuk bahu adiknya dan tersenyum manis.

"Ya.. ini baru babak pertama, aniki jangan senang dulu... Apalagi, Naru tidak bisa mengakhiri pertandingan di detik ke-40. Ah iya! Maafkan saya Kakashi-sensei. Saya belum bisa mencapai target yang sensei berikan." Kata Naruto sambil berbalik dan membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan seorang pria dewasa yang sebagian wajahnya tertutup masker.

PUK..

"Tak apa, Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Ingat ya, jangan pernah meremehkan lawanmu. Jika kau meremehkan lawanmu, kau akan bernasib sama dengan karateka pro tadi." kata guru Naruto yang bernama Kakashi itu sambil tersenyum manis dibalik maskernya.

Tiba-tiba..

"Wah, selamat, ya.. Naru-chan." Kata seorang laki-laki berambut raven panjang yang diikat kendur ke belakang.

"I..Itachi-nii, kan?" tanya Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Yup!"

"Loh? Siapa laki-laki yang di belakang, Ni-san? Kenapa memakai pakaian tertutup seperti itu. Hei!"

Naruto nyelonong dan langsung menepuk bahu laki-laki bertopi yang ada di belakang Itachi tadi dengan antusias. Ya.. karena Naruto pikir hanya orang aneh yang berpakaian tertutup di tempat yang terbilang panas ini.

"Itu.. Sasuke." kata Itachi dengan santai tanpa menyembunyikan seringainya saat melihat ekspresi terkejut yang terpatri di wajah Naruto.

"EH?! Sasuke? _Moonlight Magician_ itu?" seru Naruto sambil menunjuk laki-laki yang sekarang tengah menyembunyikan seringainya di balik masker yang tengah ia kenakan.

"Hn, Kita bertemu lagi, dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil melepas maskernya, sehingga terpampang jelaslah wajah sang pesulap yang selalu dielu-elu-kan oleh kaum hawa itu.

Naruto yang sejatinya lebih pendek beberapa senti dari Sasuke hanya bisa menggeram kesal saat mendapati pesulap itu menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Cih, Dasar Teme! Nanti aku mau bicara denganmu, penguntit sialan!" kata Naruto sambil berbalik dan melenggang pergi dari hadapan Sasuke, namun langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Bicaralah sekarang, mungkin setelah ini aku mau pulang." Kata Sasuke dengan nada datar sambil mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Cih!"

Naruto makin kesal dengan cara bicara Sasuke yang terkesan angkuh itu. Ya.. seandainya saja ia bukan anak baik yang ingin membuat bahagia orang tuanya, mungkin ia sudah melayangkan pukulannya untuk si Teme ini!

"Baik, Mari kita bicara, Uchiha!" Kata Naruto sambil menatap tajam ke arah si pesulap yang sedari tadi memasang wajah datarnya yang menyebalkan.

"Hn."

Sasuke langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto untuk menjauh dari tempat itu tanpa mengindahkan pandangan Itachi yang seperti berkata 'Kau memang cari mati, Otoutou.'

.

.

 **Di Luar Stadion**

"Baik, aku sudah tahu, kau pasti ingin bicara masalah uangmu, kan?" kata Sasuke masih dengan nada angkuhnya.

"Bukan, Teme! Tapi ini masalah uangmu! Bukan uangku!" seru Naruto sambil menggeram kesal.

"Lalu?"

Naruto ingin meledak rasanya jika berbicara dengan pesulap ini dan ia rasa dirinya mulai menyesal karena sudah menjadi salah satu fans-nya.

"Baik, aku hanya akan mengambil uang milikku, dan sisanya akan ku kembalikan padamu lagi." Kata Naruto dengan tegas.

"Wah, kau ini mata duitan juga. Aku tahu, kau bermaksud mengembalikan uangku agar dapat kembali padamu dengan berlipat ganda, kan?" kata Sasuke asal dan itu sukses menyulut emosi si karateka pirang kita ini.

"Kaauu..." desis Naruto yang buku-buku tangannya sudah memucat karena mendapat tekanan atau rematan hebat dari pemiliknya.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto tanpa terlihat gentar, padahal ia sudah tahu kemampuan si bungsu Namikaze ini. Hanya saja, menggoda laki-laki pirang itu terlalu menyenangkan untuk dilewatkan.

"Jika kau mengembalikan uang itu lagi, aku akan mengirimnya padamu sebanyak 80 Juta Ryo. Kau tahu, kau itu aneh. Tapi..."

Sasuke langsung meraih dagu Naruto dan mengecup bibirnya tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi yang akan ia dapatkan jika berani macam-macam dengan atlet karateka kita ini, tapi anehnya.. setelah ia melepaskan pagutannya pada bibir Naruto, tak satu pukulan pun mampir di wajahnya, padahal Sasuke yakin, ia akan babak belur setelah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **To**

 **Be**

 **Continued...**

 **Well, makasih udah baca Minna, jangan lupa kasih review ya..**

 **Buat perbaikkan chapter selanjutnya.. :D**

 **Oh iyaa! mAkasih banyak atas review, favorite dan follow-nya pada fic Miyu... karena review, favorite dan follow-an kalian adalah suplemen buat Miyu supaya cepet nyelesain ceritanya..**

 **Sekali lagi, Doumo Arigatou... XD**


End file.
